


rules

by stardustgirl



Series: The Twisting Morn [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Interrogation, Rules, Tears, Torture, Whipping, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Since he pledged allegiance to the Empire, Ezra has been surrounded by rules.





	rules

**Author's Note:**

> Dessa and I were talking about rules for Ezra and somehow we came up with the idea to do a oneshot collection of various rules and how they came about so have at it my dudes.
> 
> TW: Torture of a Child, Child Abuse

“I’m asking you only once more. Who poisoned the lord’s drink?”

Ezra shakes his head, still sobbing. He flinches back as the hand of the ‘trooper twitches, the lash drawing half an inch closer. He doesn’t know why the lord matters so much to Kallus; he doesn’t even  _ like _ the man. “I don’t know I don’t know I’m  _ sorry— _ “

The lash cracks, slicing neatly into his already-tattered tunic and cutting deeply along his shoulder. “Don’t lie to me again, boy,” Kallus warns, arms folded as he watches Ezra scream and try to crawl away from the ‘trooper.

“I can’t lie; I’m a kriffing  _ faer— _ “ The ‘trooper leans down, grabbing him by the heel and dragging him back to Kallus’s feet. Ezra lets out a muted whimper as Kallus glares down at him.

“Who poisoned the lord’s drink?”

He's not sure why Kallus hates fae so much. “I don’t know!”

Another lash, another scream. “Tell me the truth.”

“I don’t kn—“

“You do!” Kallus yells without warning, cutting him off. Ezra closes his mouth swiftly, whimpering as he shrinks back. Kallus takes a step closer, glowering. “You do know. You’re just denying it because you’re a kriffing  _ faerie. _ You know you’re not even considered  _ worth _ saving? I could file a report, tell the Emperor that you’re too unwieldy, send you back for training with another of your kind. Maybe even kill you myself if it came to that. I could just blame it on the dissidents. You could be written off as just another casualty.”

Ezra whimpers again.

Kallus crouches, taking the boy’s chin and tilting it up. “So, do tell me: who poisoned the lord’s drink?”

Whimpering again, Ezra drops his gaze to the ground. “I– I did.”

Kallus releases him with an abrupt suddenness and rises, glancing over at the soldier. “Twenty lashes. You will remain here afterwards, and no food or water for two days. After which, if he is still here, you will publicly apologize to Lord Tarkin and beg for his forgiveness. He may choose to do as he wishes with you in recompense.  _ And _ I will be sending a note to your trainers and asking for their advice regarding you. Whether that is sending you back for a refresher or beating you myself, I will do it and you will not resist. Do I make myself understood?”

Ezra nods jerkily, ignoring the sticky pain of long-dried tears on his cheeks. “Ye– Yes, sir,” he whispers, voice hoarse from the screams. Kallus holds his gaze a long moment before nodding. He begins to walk to the doorway but stops just before exiting the cell.

“Ah, and another rule, Ezra—from now on, if I ask you a direct question, you will answer  _ only _ the  _ exact _ question I have asked of you. Do we have an agreement?”

The ‘trooper takes a step closer behind him and Ezra whimpers, nodding. “Yes, s– sir.”

“You may begin,” Kallus announces. He leaves, and behind Ezra, the guard uncoils the lash.


End file.
